Field
The present invention relates to an injector which injects fuel to be supplied to an engine, and an injector assembly having a fuel joint for connecting a fuel hose to the injector.
Description of the Related Art
As an engine used for a vehicle such as a motorcycle, there has been known an engine where fuel is injected into the engine by an injector supported on a throttle body, an intake pipe, a cylinder head or the like.
In an injector used for this type of engine, a distal end portion of the injector is fitted into a mounting member of a throttle body or the like, and a fuel joint for taking in fuel is liquid-tightly connected to a proximal portion side of the injector. The fuel joint includes a fitting connecting portion which is fitted on the proximal portion side of the injector, and a connecting pipe portion for connecting a fuel hose to the fuel joint.
As an injector assembly having the above-mentioned injector and the fuel joint, there has been known an injector assembly where a fuel joint is fastened to a mounting member using bolts in such a manner that an injector is sandwiched between the fuel joint and the mounting member (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-2004-183538 (Patent Literature 1)).
In the injector assembly disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a boss portion for fastening the injector assembly to the mounting member using bolts is integrally formed on the fuel joint besides a fitting connecting portion fitted into a proximal portion side of the injector and a connecting pipe portion for connecting a fuel hose to the fuel joint. The injector assembly is configured such that a distal end portion of the injector is fitted into a fitting hole formed in the mounting member in a state where the fuel joint is assembled to the proximal portion side of the injector in advance, and the boss portion of the fuel joint in such a state is fastened to the mounting member using bolts.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional injector assembly, the connecting pipe portion and the boss portion are integrally formed with the fuel joint and hence, the position of the boss portion fastened to the mounting member and the projecting direction of the connecting pipe portion to which the fuel hose is connected are decided univocally. Accordingly, in adopting the above-mentioned conventional injector assembly, a drawing angle of the fuel hose from the mounting member is univocally decided and hence, it is difficult to use such an injector assembly in common by vehicles having different specifications.